Une fugue onirique
by Toady
Summary: En route pour Mistral, un rêve de Weiss lui fait se remémorer toutes les raisons de sa fuite d'Atlas et se poser des questions sur l'avenir. Basé sur le trailer de Weiss de la saison 5. One Shot (mais il pourrait y avoir des chapitres supplémentaires pour d'autres personnages...)


_Une nouvelle fic de RWBY, basée sur le trailer de Weiss de la saison 5 (spoilers donc). Si je suis inspiré, il y en aura aussi sur les autres héroïnes !_

 _Disclaimer : RWBY, ses personnages et son monde appartiennent à Rooster Teeth._

* * *

 **Une fugue onirique**

Elle se réveilla paniquée, ouvrant grand les yeux et observant attentivement autour d'elle à l'affût du moindre danger. Rien n'avait changé pourtant : elle se trouvait toujours dans la cale de ce cargo en route vers Mistral, les rayons du soleil levant inondant les fenêtres du compartiment lorsque le pic d'une montagne ne gênait pas son passage. Soulagée, elle expira fortement et calma rapidement le rythme de son cœur qui s'était emballé. Elle n'avait pourtant pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour l'instant, même si son père – car elle le considérait encore comme tel – finirait bien par remarquer son absence. Comment donc pourrait-il savoir où elle se trouve ? Même si un appel était lancé à tous les véhicules ayant quitté Atlas récemment, quasiment personne à bord n'était au courant de sa présence ici. Mais Weiss avait beau se rassurer par ces réflexions, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Jacques Schnee et son réseau dont l'influence dépasse bien les frontières de leur pays. Peut-être avait-il un espion à bord. Ou peut-être même était-il parvenu à placer une puce sur sa propre fille pour pouvoir la retrouver peu importe où elle se cache ! Weiss se disait qu'elle exagérait probablement la situation et qu'elle devrait parvenir à rejoindre Mistral sans encombre, mais un petit doute subsistait et elle devait donc rester concentrée. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir.

Difficile de dire combien de temps elle s'était assoupie. Elle se remémora toutefois quelques bribes du rêve qu'elle venait de faire, un rêve nostalgique plutôt agréable somme toute. La jeune épéiste avait tout le temps de réfléchir dans cette salle où elle se trouvait toute seule, avec le panorama montagneux et quelques caisses inconfortables comme seuls partenaires, tout le temps de penser au passé, au présent, au futur… Tant qu'elle évitait de s'endormir. Dans son rêve, elle s'entraînait à affronter des créatures de Grimm, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop nombreuses et qu'elle ne puisse plus faire le poids. Sa grande sœur Winter avait alors fait disparaître les Beowolves qu'elle avait invoqué pour l'entraînement, tout en lui rappelant qu'elle devait devenir plus forte si elle souhaitait survivre dans ce monde. Ce rêve lui rappelait sa propre faiblesse, le fait que des centaines d'ennemis plus forts qu'elle se trouvaient encore dans ce monde et qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de survie si elle devait les affronter. Pourquoi avait-elle trouvé ce rêve agréable alors ? Elle avait déjà fait des rêves similaires où elle subissait une défaite. Parfois, elle affrontait des créatures imaginaires gigantesques, d'autres fois elle revivait des situations terribles, comme celles de la chute de Beacon. Pourtant, elle se réveillait chaque fois exténuée, énervée et parfois même avec la nausée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie bien après un tel rêve.

Weiss se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et fit les cents pas dans la pièce, se tenant le menton dans une pose de réflexion. Depuis toute petite, elle aimait comprendre les choses et elle se débrouillait d'ailleurs fort bien dans ce domaine. Les études avaient toujours été une simple formalité pour Weiss, qui enchaînait les notes parfaites à ses examens grâce à un travail régulier, mais c'était autre chose lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations humaines et ces derniers temps elle avait particulièrement de peine à se comprendre elle-même. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant quelques minutes, elle émit une hypothèse qui se confirma rapidement : elle avait la nostalgie du temps d'avant. Évidemment, Weiss était encore une jeune fille et les combats contre les créatures de Grimm duraient depuis toujours selon tous les livres qu'elle avait pu lire. C'est pour cette raison que certains historiens dirent à la fin de la Grande Guerre qui opposa les quatre grands royaumes, qu'une bataille finissait, mais que la Guerre ne finirait peut-être jamais sur Remnant. Mais même dans un monde en guerre perpétuelle, certains moments restent plus calmes que d'autres et l'innocence de l'enfance voile un grand nombre des tristes réalités auxquelles les adultes sont confrontés. Bien que Weiss ait toujours été une fille sérieuse et paraissant mature pour son âge, s'appliquant pour devenir une grande Chasseresse avec une rare détermination, il restait toujours dans son esprit la petite fille qui voulait défendre son pays contre des armées et être acclamée en héroïne, comme dans les quelques romans d'aventure qu'elle avait pu lire. Weiss réalisait peu à peu que si elle avait su que le statut d'adulte était accompagné de tant de responsabilités, elle aurait peut-être bien refusé l'offre. Bien heureux l'ignorant qui peut vivre sa vie sans se soucier de tous les problèmes de ce monde. Donc oui, la Weiss adolescente qui avait survécu aux terribles incidents de Beacon et qui avait fui de chez elle en douce malgré les ordres de son père était terriblement jalouse de la petite Weiss qui s'entraînait avec ardeur avec l'aide de sa grande sœur, qui échouait mais se relevait car elle voulait devenir une grande combattante.

Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Weiss avait eu l'occasion de changer d'avis, de rester à Atlas et d'agir comme la digne héritière de la famille Schnee. Sa vie aurait été bien plus simple, elle aurait seulement dû participer à des galas et rencontrer des gens importants, en feignant de se montrer intéressée par leur flot de paroles, elle aurait dû chanter de temps en temps pour faire plaisir à son père et aurait eu énormément de temps libre pour se découvrir de nouvelles passions et pour étudier. De plus, elle aurait fini par hériter la Schnee Dust Company et bien que cela lui aurait demander un travail non négligeable, elle s'en sentait largement à la hauteur et pensait même pouvoir la gérer mieux que son propre père. Mais les quelques rumeurs qu'elle avait déjà entendues sur la SDC et qu'elle pensait auparavant être un ramassis d'idioties avaient pris un tout autre sens depuis son passage à Beacon et sa rencontre avec le reste de la team RWBY, et surtout Blake qui avait fait partie de cette horrible organisation des White Fang. Les Faunus n'étaient finalement pas tous les monstres qu'elle imaginait et il se pouvait bien que beaucoup d'entre eux travaillent pour la compagnie dans une position peu éloignée du statut d'esclave, comme un bruit de couloir le laissait entendre. Les convictions de Weiss avaient été démolies et bien qu'elle souhaitait depuis longtemps devenir une Chasseresse et non la nouvelle dirigeante de la compagnie possiblement la plus puissante au monde, elle ne voyait auparavant pas son père d'un point de vue si négatif. En se faisant déshériter et en nommant Whitley à sa place comme successeur, le grand Jacques Schnee n'avait fait que précipiter l'inévitable. Weiss n'avait plus aucune raison de rester à Atlas dès son arrivée au manoir, mais elle avait eu besoin de ce petit coup de pouce ainsi que de l'aide de son majordome Klein pour finalement trouver en elle la force de s'en aller.

La jeune femme retourna s'asseoir sur la caisse qui lui avait servi de chaise pour la plupart du trajet et sur laquelle se trouvait la petite valise contenant son arme, la seule chose qu'elle put se permettre d'emmener avec elle. Elle repensa au rêve où elle se faisait humilier par quelques Grimms et se dit qu'elle n'aurait sans doute aucun problème à les exterminer maintenant, même seule. Elle avait tout de même progressé. Grâce à Winter, grâce à Ruby, Yang et Blake, grâce à tous les amis qu'elle s'était fait à Beacon. Peut-être même Jaune. Grâce à Pyrrha évidemment, une vraie déesse du combat, une combattante qu'elle admirait, qui semblait indestructible. Les vraies forces de ce monde se révélaient petit à petit et si Weiss voulait pouvoir jouer son rôle dans ce conflit, il fallait qu'elle soit prête ! Elle s'était bien améliorée récemment et parvenait gentiment à maîtriser son pouvoir d'invocation, mais celui-ci restait largement en dessous de ce que sa grande sœur pouvait faire. Puisse-t-elle réellement pouvoir la rencontrer à Mistral ! Elle pourrait alors lui montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs et Winter pourrait alors la conseiller, lui dire ce qu'elle faisait correctement et les points sur lesquels elle devait particulièrement faire attention. Elle devait devenir plus forte. Pour elle-même tout d'abord, pour défendre ses idéaux. Mais aussi pour sa team, la team RWBY qu'elle espérait bien revoir un jour.

Aux dernières nouvelles, ses camarades se trouvaient toutefois aux quatre coins du monde et elles avaient sans doute dû affronter des situations plus dangereuses qu'un simple conflit familial. Pire : Yang avait perdu un bras et ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais combattre. Le désespoir ne semblait faire que s'étendre et garder espoir dans ce contexte avait-il seulement du sens ? Pourtant, profondément, Weiss sentait qu'ils allaient tous se retrouver. Certes, probablement pas pour faire des batailles de nourriture dans le réfectoire. Non. Cette histoire – l'histoire de Weiss Schnee – n'aura sans doute pas une fin heureuse, mais revoir ses amies une dernière fois et combattre à leurs côtés face à un ennemi commun, voilà ce qu'elle souhaitait. Si elle parvenait à faire de Remnant un monde meilleur, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau, mais Weiss tenait à trouver une balance juste entre optimiste et pessimisme pour le futur qu'elle imaginait. Si elles décidaient toutes de suivre Ruby, la quête de l'équipe RWBY ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas avant d'avoir réglé toutes les injustices de ce monde et exterminer toutes les créatures de Grimm qui s'y trouvent. Et même ensuite, Ruby trouverait bien quelques quêtes fantaisistes supplémentaires, dusse-t-elle les inventer et les préparer elle-même ! Weiss sourit un moment. Repenser au sourire de leur leader, mais aussi à l'énergie de Yang et au contraire au calme inébranlable de Blake la rassurait. C'était peut-être stupide, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis avant ces trois filles au caractère bien trempé. Elle avait bien eu des camarades de classe, s'entendait fort bien avec son majordome et la plupart du personnel du manoir, mais pouvait-elle vraiment appeler ces gens des amis ? Elle détestait l'admettre, mais durant toute son enfance, elle avait vécu dans une cage en or dont les murs ne permettaient pas de voir l'extérieur. Pendant 17 ans, seuls les livres lui apportaient de nombreuses informations fort objectives, mais pour bien des sujets, elle n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse penser autrement. Découvrir le monde de ses propres yeux, confronter ses croyances à cette effrontée de Ruby et même à des Faunus qu'elle aurait préféré quelques mois auparavant voir disparaître de la surface de la planète; c'était grâce à ces trois filles et à ses autres camarades que Weiss avait pu comprendre qu'elle faisait fausse route sur bien des points. Toutefois, ces nombreuses expériences n'avaient fait que la motiver encore plus à devenir une grande Chasseresse.

Weiss fut sortie de ses pensées par une recrudescence d'activité à l'étage, dans la salle au-dessus de celle où elle se cachait. Alarmée, elle se demanda s'ils ne souffraient pas d'un problème technique et regarda immédiatement à la fenêtre. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'incident, pas de ce côté de l'avion-cargo tout du moins. Puis elle regarda loin devant et aperçut un paysage familier. Enfin, familier n'était sans doute pas le bon mot, car elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici, mais une cité construite ainsi sur les montagnes, comme elle l'avait maintes fois vu en peinture et entendu, ce ne pouvait être que la ville de Mistral. Mais alors… Les montagnes enneigées qu'elle avait vu à son réveil… Elles n'appartenaient pas au continent qu'elle avait imaginé ! Combien de temps avait-elle donc bien pu dormir pour ne même pas remarquer qu'elle avait traversé l'océan ? Elle se sentit soudainement stupide et impuissante, mais également heureuse et soulagée que rien de fâcheux ne lui soit arrivé pendant le trajet. Elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques kilomètres à peine de Mistral. La situation était idéale puisqu'elle parvenait à sa destination plutôt reposée et toujours incognito. Sauf si quelqu'un l'attendait au débarquement bien sûr, auquel cas elle devait rester prudente et trouver le moment idéal pour s'enfuir.

Le cœur légèrement apaisé, elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et observa ces minuscules maisons construites sur les flancs de ces immenses montagnes. Une seule d'entre elle est si petite qu'on ne l'apercevrait même pas à cette distance, mais les amas de constructions forment des quartiers et les amas de quartier une ville qui recouvre finalement une bonne portion des minéraux et végétaux. Un Chasseur est finalement similaire à ses maisons. Ils se regroupent en équipe, puis en académies et même si un Chasseur ne peut faire grand-chose seul, un grand nombre d'entre eux peut bien parvenir à recouvrir une montagne.

Weiss n'est pas et ne sera jamais la plus grande Chasseresse de tous les temps, elle s'en rend bien compte. Mais avec ses camarades, elle pourrait bien parvenir à accomplir de grandes choses. Son chemin en solitaire n'est point encore fini et les épreuves sur sa route sont sans doute encore nombreuses, mais bien qu'elle ne croit pas au destin, elle a maintenant un objectif clair en tête : devenir plus forte et retrouver ses amies. Ses camarades n'ont sans doute pas chômé pendant qu'elle n'avait que peu d'occasions de s'entraîner au manoir, mais elle a maintenant enfin l'occasion de rattraper son retard afin d'être à la hauteur lorsque la team RWBY sera enfin reformée.


End file.
